Tsukuro D. Saigo
"Dark Tree" Tsukuro D. Saigo 'is the captain and founder of Several Pirates, and a veteran pirate who has been sailing for at least two decades in the waters of the New World, he is currently in search of the title of "'The Strongest Man in the World", his current bounty is unknown. Appearence is a relatively tall middle-aged man, light-skinned, long brown hair that Saigo holds in a ponytail style, he has dark brown eyes and wears an eye patch over his right eye that has been lost in battle as well as a piece of his right ear, and his beard is always seen for doing. He is usually seen wearing a black kimono with a front opening that exposes his chest, and over his shoulders another pink kimono stamped with some flowers, he is seen causing straw sandals. Personality Saigo is a man with a calm and carefree personality, so he hardly gets irritated or loses his temper, always carrying a serene smile and confident in me face, keeping him even in difficult situations and extremely dangerous battles, which shows his self-confidence. He is also a great lover of battles and never refuses an invitation to a fight,which leads him to take thoughtless and even reckless decisions,which end up putting his own life at risk,being often reprimanded by his commanders for his impulsive actions,but sometimes Saigo shows a little more common sense in starting fights that he will not be able to sustain. Despite her serene personality Saigo tends to get annoyed when the lives of his companions and family are put at risk, becoming extremely furious at the loss of a companion, as seen with Wilahelm Bill against whom he holds an immense grudge for taking the life of his former crew. Relationship History Past Saigo was born in 1530, in the poorest part of a kingdom in West Blue, grew up going through needy clotheslines, when he was 10 years old, Saigo lost his mother, being forced to steal to support his brothers, when he was 17 years old, Saigo managed to get his sister out of misery, uprooting the hometown, leaving for the sea a year later, in the company of his younger brother. In 1550, Saigo's crew entered the Grand Line, making their first stop on Yenny Island, where they met Kaitei Kuroba who was still a child, after a dialogue Saigo motivates the boy to follow his dreams, leaving the next day. In 1555, about a year and a half after entering the New Saigo World, his crew became involved in a conflict with a certain powerful and infamous pirate at the time, a conflict where Saigo would lose his right eye and all his companions including his brother. After this defeat he decided to leave piracy and exile in Wanokuni, where he started to live a quiet life as a merchant, knowing during this period a young woman called Hana whom he varies to marry in the year 1557 during a negotiation Saigo ends up finding a young Kuja, in a serious situation of dehydration and malnutrition, sensitized the now merchant decided to adopt her as his daughter. The marriage and new life of Saigo prospered, and in the year 1558 Hana gave birth to the first daughter of blood of the couple, a beautiful and healthy girl who was baptized Lily, but 3 years after the birth of his daughter Saigo lost his wife who died of natural causes after he decided to move to Shino Island with his two daughters where he continued living as a merchant. In 1567 Saigo had an unexpected reunion with his old friend Kaitei Kuroba, who, disappointed by the sudden change in Saigo's personality, challenged him to a duel that lasted 3 days and resulted in a victory for the captain of the Several's. A few days after his victory over Kuroba, Saigo reflected on how he was living his life again, looking for his friend, with whom he would ally himself to pursue his old dream again. Abillities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Saigo uses a free fighting style, focused on the use of his Devil Fruit,Haki and physical skills in combat, which ultimately facilitates adaptation to adverse situations encountered in combat. Haki Saigo has been in the New World for about 20 years, having a great knowledge of Haki and a full command of both forms of it. Busoshoku Haki imbuing his fist with Busoshoku:Koka, saigo was able to stop an attack by William Parker using his Devil Fruit, completely dismantling the snow fist created by him with a single punch. Kenbunshoku Saigo proved himself capable not only of detecting an opponent's aura from miles away, but also of distinguishing his true strength, as he did with William Parker in his encounter with even on Negrsneg Island. Devil Fruit During his journey through Paradise 24 years ago, Saigo ate Mori Mori No Mi a Logia type fruit that transformed Saigo into a human forest, giving him the ability to create, manipulate and freely transform himself into vegetation, thus being able to create twigs, leaves, flowers, lianas, vines,It will manipulate the thorns and roots and manipulate them freely in addition to being able to manipulate the behavior and composition of these plants, thus being able to produce toxins of the most diverse types through them, as well as acquiring immunity to damage that is not caused by fire, Kiroseki and by blow given using Busoshoku Haki. Synopsis Bounties Trivia *the appearance and a bit of Saigo's personality is based on Shunsui Kyorku's anime Bleach *according to the author, Saigo's greatest treasures are his daughter and his mates. *as well as various characters, Saigo has his own style of laughter,Treehehehe Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Will of the D. Category:Logia Devil Fruit Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Rokushiki Users